Everlasting Souls
by Leader of Talking Palm Trees
Summary: Soul Evens was once a great weapon for his country, but now is convicted of a crime he did not commit. A war has broke out and consumes the entire world. Soul must throw off the shackles of his old life just to survive.    Alternate world crossover
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a massive crossover fic. in an alternate universe, things are explained throughout the story about the life and nature of many characters from different animes and manga's. You don't need to know the specific anime's and manga's to understand characters, the story gives them their own new backgrounds but retains their personalities. This story takes mainly from Soul eater, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gurren Laggan, Midori Days, Kingdom Hearts and their ideas influence the world i have created. Read and enjoy.

-The Leader of Talking Palmtree's

Prologue: Court

A large light burst from the ceiling of an immense white room. Its beams gleamed off the slick, white, reflective walls, creating an almost blinding aura that filled the entire room. At the very front of the large room loomed thirteen high podiums, each of which had a black hooded figure standing behind them. They did not speak a single word, nor moved a muscle. There chests seemed to not even pulse with breath, like they were nothing more but imposing statues. They were all garbed with an assortment of chains and tassels, which hung heavily from their coats. At last, one in the center slowly raised his head, a veil of darkness completely concealed his face. In one dragging motion, he nodded.

"Let them in…" he said in a cold, lifeless voice.

At the other end of the room was a single tall white door, it suddenly, just from hearing the hooded mans voice, began to open. The room began to echo with a cacophony of frantic babble as a large crowd of people, many shapes and sizes, began to enter the room. As they filled it, the other hooded men began to stir themselves, looking over to each other, whispering and nodding, all but the same one in the middle, who just stared into space as if it were the last thing he could ever do in his life. Finally the room was full to the brim with a crowd of people, all talking, coughing, sneezing, crying, and even laughing. This noise continued for another moment until it was shattered by the voice of the middle hooded man one again.

"Silence… the court is now in session." Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking up to the man's podium.

The man turned his head to the hooded member next to him

"Axel" He stated.

The hooded figure turned to face him and franticly nodded "y-yes…Xemnas?" "Bring the defendant in if you will, I wish to get this court session underway" Xemnas explained to him. "As you wish sir" Axel nodded.

Axel reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small communication device, flicking the switch to turn it on.

He placed his mouth to it and muttered "bring him in."

The crowd turned to the door, staring at the struggling figure that came in. It was a boy, no more than seventeen years of age. His white spiky hair fell to his shoulders in a clumped white mass and a large brown headband, covered with many worn out stickers, was clamped the top of his head. He wore typical street cloths, baggy blue torn pants, and a bulky yellow jacket which was also covered in an assortment of worn out stickers. He was completely chained and guided by two burly looking guards.

"I'm innocent god dammit, I'm innocent!" He yelled in a panicked but slightly angered voice.

The crowd was completely silence, staring at the boy with ashamed and angry faces as if they all wanted to just throttle him on the spot till he stopped breathing.

Finally the guards threw him to the ground in the middle of the room. The light in the room began to darken until only the spot where the boy fell and the hooded men's podiums had the bright gleaming stop light. The boy scrambled to his feet and looked around to the angry crowd around him, he was beginning to sweat.

He started to yell franticly "S-Spirit! Spirit, p-please! Help me! I-I didn't kill him, I didn't!"

"I will have silence in my court!" Xemnas yelled to him from atop his podium.

The boy stopped and looked to him, glaring with his large red eyes.

"Soul Evan's, you have been brought before this courtroom for the murder of the Shinigami's son, Death the Kid." Soul gritted his teeth in anger "I didn't kill him!" he yelled out.

Xemnas looked to the two guards that brought Soul in and made a small gesture with his head. Two guards quickly grabbed Soul and violently slammed him back to the floor. "You will learn respect in the 13th Council's court room" Xemnas growled. Soul gasped for air as the guards restrained him, he was then quickly raised to his feet.

"Now then, how do you plead?" Xemnas questioned him. "Not…guilty" Soul strained, he felt the warm sensation of blood trickling from his mouth, it slowly dripped from his lip, collecting in a small crimson puddle at his feet.

Xemnas nodded "Very well then. Now, let the jury take note of this recorded camera video, taken at 10:30 P.M. on the street where the victims body was found."

Xemnas snapped his finger. A large image screen expanded above the thirteen podiums, showing at deserted cobblestone street. The shadows of high gothic buildings danced along the ground. A few moths jolted around the dim light of a streetlamp on the corner, bouncing carelessly off the glass. From out of the side of the camera's shot walked a dreary looking boy, dressed in a classy black suit. A symbol in the shape of a three eyed skull was pined to the front of his suit and glinted in the light of the streetlamp. He suddenly stopped and looked around as if he heard a peculiar noise, turning his head in every direction, scanning everything in his field of vision. He finally stopped looking and shrugged, believing that whatever he heard was probably nothing of concern.

He then glanced up and his yellow eyes widened, terrified of something approaching him. A figure suddenly pounced on top of him. The kid struggled to free himself from him assailants grasp, kicking and screaming. The figure raised up one of his hands, it quickly contorted and burst into a blinding light. From out of it his hand was transformed into a sleek, red, scythe like blade. The kid stopped struggling after seeing the blade. He stared at the figure, shocked of who it was.

He opened his mouth an uttered in a frightened breath "S-s-soul…what are-."

Before he could finish his sentence, the scythed blade whistled through the air and sank into the kids chest. Blood spurted profusely from the wound and painted the street in spots of death. A loud scream escaped from the kids voice before being muffled by the gurgle of his blood flooding his gaping mouth. The screaming stopped as the kid fell limply to the ground. He was dead. The figure removed the blade from the dead kids chest and turned away from the body. It looked around for a second before darting from the screen.

Xemnas snapped his finger once again. The video suddenly paused, the figures face shown in the light of the lamp. It was Soul. The entire room gasped at the evidence, even Soul looked at his bloodied face in horror.

"No! No! That can't be me! It's not me!" Soul screamed.

Xemnas waved his hand in front of the screen, it vanished into thin air. "People of the court" Xemnas started "this video is undeniable proof that Soul Evan's is in fact Death the Kids murderer, beyond any shadow of a doubt."

"Damn you! Damn you, you bastard! That's not me!" Soul yelled. "Kid was my best friend, why would I ever do such a thing to him?" "…For revenge of course." Xemnas stated. "Is it not true that another of your friends was convicted for the murder of another of the Shinigami's meisters?" Soul growled in anger, stamping his foot to the ground. "Don't you dare bring that shit up, she was innocent!" Soul yelled.

Xemnas was unfazed by Soul's outburst. "The Shinigami sentenced her to life in jail, did he not?" he questioned. Soul looked away from him, a fury was building up inside of him. "Y-yes…he did." he uttered. Xemnas crossed his arms in an authoritative manner, ready to prove his point "what better way for revenge then by taking the life of his only son?"

Soul gasped, he couldn't believe they would be doing this to him. He was the best weapon of the D.W.M.A.

Soul bit his tongue and gulped "…this isn't right…I'm innocent…I don't even remember going out that night. Please, you gotta believe me." Xemnas had quite enough of his banter and slammed his fist down onto his podium "Believe you? This video is all the prove we need, we all see your face, clear as crystal, and you expect that you admitting that you didn't do it would blind our truth! Our council has never made a mistake, you Soul Evan's, are Death the Kids murderer!"

The crowd began to stir, yelling and screaming "Murderer! Murderer!" Soul looked franticly around him, he was trapped by all the hatred accumulating in the crowd. Each word of scorn cut at his very heart.

Xemnas looked over to the crowd "has the jury reached a verdict?" The crowd stopped their ranting as a red haired man pushed out from the sea of people. Soul looked at the man and gasped "Spirit!" Spirit slowly turned his gaze towards Soul, tears were welling up in his eyes. He then looked up to Xemnas "…we have your honor." he stated in a low trembling voice. "We…find the defendant…Soul Evan's…" Spirit began to shake. "…Guilty of all charges…Soul Evan's will be sentenced to…to death."

Soul clenched his fists as a flood of tears poured from his eye's. "No…No!" he screamed. Xemnas nodded "guards…you may take the prisoner away."

The two guards grabbed Soul by his shoulders and began to drag him away. Soul screamed and kicked "Spirit! How could you! You spoke out for Maka! You wanted to save her! God damn you Spirit! God damn you!" Spirit turned away from Soul, biting his lip and sobbing softly. Soul kicked and screamed as he was dragged out of the courtroom. His screams were finally silenced by the closing of the large white doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Confused yet? If you are, good for you, thats the point. Things will be explained in due time, all in due time.

-The Leader of Talking Palmtree's

Part one: Prison

Little light showed through the cold iron bars of the Ark of Salvation's prison. It was an immense structure made of metal and order. The Council made sure that the order of their society was maintained by keeping all that would disrupt it in this prison and guard it so thoroughly. Every nook and cranny of the facility was full of armed guards and security cameras. One way in, no way out.

The cells were small but clean, not like the ones on the surface which had squalid living conditions crammed between cracked bricks and cement. To most of the prisoners, their cells seemed more comfortable and clean then their own home's. The food wasn't so bad, a small portion of meat with a side of mashed potatoes. Every afternoon, the prisoners were allowed to go outside to a walled off courtyard. The ground was green and fresh and many tree's stood strong and high above the walls, gently blowing in the breeze. A paradise within a prison was very odd indeed, but the prisoners enjoyed a chance to relax under the shade of the trees, smell the fresh air, and feel the blades of grass rub up against their skin. The Council made very sure that no prisoner would even think about escaping. This prison was a castle to the prisoners.

But every castle must have a dungeon, death row. There, the most dangerous and notorious criminals were kept. Death row, unlike the rest of the facility, was bitter and cold. There, no light ever shown, except through the flashlights of passing guards. The air was stale and contaminated, every breath anyone took felt like their last. No food was given since the prisoners would be sent to their death in a few days, no reason to waste money on such criminals. There, Soul Evan's rotted in his cell.

It had been three days since his trial. He sat in the middle of his cell floor, his limbs chained to the walls and a dirty blindfold over his face. His ability to change into a weapon frightened most of the guards, so they took the precaution to make sure he couldn't cut up anyone passing by. He was silent and still, almost like the Council that condemned him, except for a constant breath that poured from his mouth. In and out, in and out, in and out. Every time a guard passed him, he never spoke, just the sound of his constant breathing ever seeped from the bars.

His mind was a blur of mixed emotions. He knew that tomorrow, he would die. Everything in his life had turned to a bitter ash. The town he once protected now saw him as a threat. Old friends turned their faces in anger from him in court. The Shinigami even did the same.

_"why"_ he thought. _"why…why…why." _

Suddenly, a light chuckle filled his ears. Its voice was small but threatening. _"Oh Soul, look at us now. We are at the bottom of our game. Our record won't even play. What's wrong_ _Soul? You bothered? You ashamed? Come on, you can tell me…I'm always listening." _

The voice let out another chuckle. Soul remained silent.

_"You see…its not too hard to break the rules. You did become stronger from it, didn't you? The little kid of death's soul was just so delectable, was it not?"_ Soul's lip began to twitch. A small bead of sweat ran down his face. _"Come on now, let your fear go, dying is not too bad. Maybe there is a good bit of music in heaven…or hell."_

The voice screeched with an unbridled and somewhat disturbing joy, laughing loud and hysterically. Soul finally opened his mouth and growled "shut up…" he said in a hushed voice.

_"You know you can't get rid of me Soul…because I am you. Beside's, if you die…you could see your friends again. That crazy Blackstar…little Death…even…"_ Soul began to tremble, his heart began to pump faster. His rage was returning.

_"…Maka…" _

Soul violently threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs "**shut up**!" The voice disappeared. Soul was alone once again. The darkness was his only companion.

Soul gasped for air in the utter blackness, as if the darkness itself was suffocating him with large gnarled, black fingers. The only thing he could hear was the muffled beating of his heart in his chest. "What's happening to me? Why is this happening" he said softly to himself. He tilted his head up to the ceiling, "Maka…you could beat some sense into me, wake me up from this drea-…no…nightmare." Soul strained and listened for an answer, anything, but not a sound was heard. The silence remained, until the clattering of keys broke the silence.

Soul looked in the direction the noise came from. He squinted from behind his blindfold to see a small light bleeding through the fabric, most likely a flashlight from the guard. Soul held his breath, he knew what the guard was there for.

"So" Soul says to the guard "you here to take me to hell?"

The guard remained silent as the sound of Soul's jail cell lock latching open rang out. Another sound echoed from the darkness, it was a loud clicking sound, like the trigger of a gun being pulled back. To Soul's prediction, it was, as he felt the cold muzzle against his skull.

"Don't try anything funny" the guard hissed at him.

Soul nodded and made a small chuckle "don't get your undines in a bunch tough guy, I'll be on my best behavior." Soul expected that he could at least crack a few jokes and feel a bit humorous on his day of reckoning. The guard grumbled as he unlocked Souls hands and legs from the wall. The chains rattled and fell to the floor, coiling into large piles like silver snakes.

Soul stretched a bit and rubbed his wrists "about time bud, those things were getting a bit uncomfortable for my taste" he chuckled.

The guard grabbed him by his arm and lifted him to his feet, keeping the gun barrel glued to his prisoner's head. The guard then reached for Soul's blindfold and ripped it off. Soul blinked a bit, trying to adjust to the bright beam of the flashlight. He gazed at the guards face, he looked sweaty and a bit nervous.

Soul raised and eyebrow to him "what's wrong, you never seen the face of a dead man before?"

The guard gulped, feeling the tension Soul was putting on him. "J-just b-be quiet, will ya" the guard stuttered.

Soul smirks at him "ok boy, take me away" he says, lifting his hands up into the air.

Soul was escorted from the cell and began to walk down to hall. He wobbled, trying desperately to keep his balance. Being stuck sitting down, motionless for three days ran a number on his nerves in his limbs. Hoots and hollers of other death row inmates filled the hallway, celebrating Soul's "release" from prison. Soul looks forward, trying to ignore all the dirty, unshaven faces watching him. He saw the faint light of a doorway. It grew closer and closer until finally it opened and a ray of light poured from the opening, almost blinding Soul as he stepped outside.

Soul took in a deep breath as cool, refreshing air filled his lungs.

He gazed up to a blue sky and smiled "at least its a nice day."

Soul was lead into a walled courtyard, it had no grass or trees. Each of the walls had at least four guards, armed with heavy machine guns, ready to fire on any hapless prisoner who would dare try to escape. In the middle of the courtyard stood something that made Soul raise an eyebrow to. It was a wooden gallows. It's tight rope noose swung slowly side to side in the breeze. It was surprising to see such a civilized society, equipped with the most advanced technology, and yet, they execute people in such a barbaric and primitive manner. Soul shuddered, imagining the noose constricting around his neck until the life was squeezed from his body. Soul then felt large shackles clamp down on his hands, the guards were making very sure he couldn't escape in some daring stunt.

Soul was guided up the wooden creaky stairs of the gallows until he stood face to face with the noose. It swung back and forth in an almost hypnotic way, enticing Soul, wanting to take his life from him.

Soul sighed and once again looked up to the heavens "well Maka…I guess I'll see you soon."

The guards gun was removed from his head. The guard that lead him to the gallows then spoke to him. "If you have any final words, you may speak them now" he said in a hushed voice, he was shaking, he must have never seen a man hang before. Soul remained silent, not even glancing at the guard.

The guard nodded. He wiped the sweat from his brow and cleared his throat. "Soul Evan's, your death sentence will be carried out at the stroke of five, may god have mercy on your soul." Soul glanced up, he could barely see above the wall. Beyond it stood a tall skyscraper, upon its front was a large screen. The screen flashed in bright red numbers the time.

"Four fifty-seven".

The clock slowly ticked, the tension began to grow in the courtyard.

"Four fifty-eight".

Soul felt the wind brush against his face, so calming. He wished he could just become the wind itself and fly away into the sky, away from the world and all the saddened faces that populated it.

"Four fifty nine."

His time was up, the seconds ticked.

"forty-nine…fifty…fifty-one…"

Soul slowly closed his eyes, ready for his fate to take hold of him.

"…fifty-eight…fifty-nine…"

The breeze became more violent, the cold air gushed throughout the entire courtyard. Suddenly, the cold wind shifted. It quickly became immensely hot. Soul's eyes snapped open as he looked around, all the guards had turned their attention towards the Skyscraper clock. Soul looked up to it as well.

The screen began to flicker and flash, letting out small crackling noises. It suddenly went black. A few seconds passed before a large "K" appeared in the screen. Soul stared at it, awestruck at the sight he was beholding. He sighed, looking back up at the sky, thinking it was the last time he'd ever see it. The clouds twisted and curled as if they had been disturbed by some great force. The wind had been swallowed up by a haunting roar that ripped across the sky. Soul felt his ears sting at the immense sound. Soul made a small smile and a small chuckle passed through his lips.

"…I didn't think…I'd die this way" Soul quietly uttered as the roaring sound of a missile ruptured the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry this update came so late, I've been busy with many things lately and haven't had much of a chance to work on this project. Things are starting to pick up now. Enjoy.

-The Leader of the Talking Palmtree's

Part two: Escape

The sound of ripping metal echoed and screamed through every alleyway within the floating city. The very foundation shook uncontrollably like a single leaf caught in a hurricane. Soul was thrown from his spot upon the gallows to the hard concrete ground below him, landing with a thud. He scrambled to his feet, trying hard to keep his balance from the rupture. The city suddenly let out a large groan as Soul looked up to see the very same clock tower begin to crumble and collapse to the ground in a billowing cloud of smoke. The guards were shocked and horrified at the events unfolding before them, paying no attention to their prisoner.

At that moment a small thought popped into Souls head "…run…run now…".

Letting his body take control of his actions, Soul broke out into a sprint, heading for the left wall of the prison yard. At that moment, large bits of debris began to rain down upon the yard, smashing the gallows and sending a few unsuspecting guards flying into the air. The ground lurched and a large fissure began to snake across the distance of the yard. Soul looked around that the destruction surrounding him with much fear burning his heart, knowing at any moment he could be crushed, shot, or swallowed by the very city caving in around him.

The guards regained their complexions and balance. One of them finally realized that a convict was making an escape, "He's trying to get away, shoot to kill!" he yelled to the others.

Before Soul knew it, bullets were whizzing pass him at high speeds. Soul tried his best to brake the shackles that bound him, but to no avail.

"Dammit, what are these things made of?" he growled, ducking and weaving rapidly to avoid the wave of bullets.

A loud crash then emanated beyond the wall as the large clock tower loomed over the entire yard, ready to crush everything with its enormous girth. It smashed right through the north wall like it was made of wet paper, crushing screaming guards that had no time to dodge the immense building. Soul turned back to stare the wall of destruction heading right for him. With all his might, Soul pushed off the ground to dodge it, twisting into the air as the sleek metal side of the tower barely grazed across his shoulder. Soul toppled to the ground, feeling the pavement bash at his face. To Soul's luck however, the tower managed to crush the left wall, making a large escape rout for his advantage. Soul leaped to his feet and made a large grin as he dashed through the broken wall.

Outside the prison yard, Soul looked over the entirety of the Ark, its towering silver and white skyscrapers were a sight to behold, almost blocking out the sun completely behind their massive size. Dark smoke snaked and twisted around the skyscrapers, creating a black blanket that blotted out the sky above the city. Soul quickly looked around, scanning his surroundings for any guards still patrolling around the city although he suspected that they all went to evacuate the citizens to safety bunkers around the edge of the Ark.

"No time to lose." he muttered, making a dash into the vacant streets of the city.

Within the great city stood a white tower that was far beyond the tops of all the others around it. Its architecture was smooth and slick, its walls looked almost like polished marble. Its windows were all tinted with a bluish hue that stuck out from the rest of the clear glass windowed skyscrapers. The tower was obviously the Council of thirteen's main hub of their operations. Far above of clouds, on the top floor, was the largest window on the building. One of the Council's hooded members stood just behind the glass, overlooking the destruction miles below him. The terror below had made no impact on him however, he was completely relaxed even though he knew the disaster below. He stood in what looked to be a large office, it had a fully shined marble floor and ebony black furniture made of some dark wooded tree lining every inch of it.

The figure let out a long hollow sigh and turned his head back towards the door having heard the sound of panicking footsteps a moment before. Just as he predicted, a sweaty flustered man had burst through the door, panting and wheezing. He wore a black robe as well, but this one did not have any hood or chains hanging from it like his superiors.

"M-m-aster Saix…" The man now known to be called Saix made a small nod to the exhausted man "…Do you bring news on what is conspiring?" "Y-yes sir" the man replied with much fear clogging his voice "…a short ranged missile had made contact with the lower right region of the Ark, it has sustained a large amount of damage and the shockwave had caused some towers in the outer ring to give way to their supports. Moments before the missile struck, eyewitnesses claimed to have seen a letter appear on monitors throughout the city, it was an uppercase K." Saix fully turned around to face the man, crossing his arms "so that infamous letter appears again…" Saix answered in a emotionless voice, almost like that of a robot's. "Any casualties?" Saix then questioned. "Over twenty citizens are dead, most were guards at the Ark's prison center." the man replied with much sadness lingering in his voice. "I see, has the rest of the city been evacuated to the shelters?" Saix said. The man nodded his head slowly.

Saix broke his focus from the man, looking back out the window to the clear blue sky. "Master Saix…" the man began, pausing for a moment. "…there is something else you should know."

Saix remained stationary, not looking back to the man. "Well, speak up…" he replied.

The man nodded "…Soul Evan's…has escaped."

At that moment, Saix, the man that was completely un-phased by the horrors below, completely tensed up, his body became rigid and a small sound emanated from him, it sounded like he huffed heavily through his clenched teeth.

"…find him." he muttered quietly.

The man raised an eyebrow to him, not hearing his reply "I'm sorry sir what wa-" he started before he was cut off by Saix…

"Find him and kill him!"

Back below on the surface of the Ark, Soul slowly creped through the shadows of the skyscrapers like an alley cat on the prowl. He glanced around himself, taking in the magnitude of the city, Soul didn't leave his hometown of Death City often, the town's buildings were mostly made of brick, wood and toiled iron, but the Ark's buildings were so far advanced. It was like a wonder of the world he was beholding and it calmed his nerves ever so slightly. The fact remained real, he had to get out of the city at any cost. One slip up and he could kiss his life goodbye.

Most of the smoke had cleared from the sky, the clouds now seemed to just sway peacefully in the light breeze. The streets were silent and still, abandoned cars lined the streets and shops were vacant, it seemed almost too quiet and peaceful for a disaster evacuation. Soul wandered from the shadows of the alley into the deserted street. He panned around, shifting his sight at every detail of the city surrounding him, trying to detect the slightest movement.

"They sure cleared out fast" Soul said to himself in a hushed voice.

Soul suddenly felt a small irritation on his eye, he wiped it to relieve it, but noticed a peculiar thing about the irritation. It was a bright red light just gleaming out of the corner of his eye. Soul suddenly tensed up and quickly lunged to the left. A shot rang out from a far off building as a sniper shell smashed into the pavement, leaving a fairly large hole in the ground where Soul was just standing a second ago. The red light was a sniper beam aimed for his head.

"Damn, of all the luck" he growled as he dashed back into the alley shadows.

Another shot broke the silence, piercing the corner of the alley and blowing shards of sliver metal in every direction.

Soul covered his face to protect him from the flying debris, running as fast as his legs could take him. He heard the echo of footsteps behind him, judging by how loud they were, the guards were not too far behind. Vast amounts of adrenaline pumped throughout his body, he felt almost weightless as he made a sharp right and dashed down another alley connected to the one he was just in. Bullets ricocheted off the walls in large numbers, trying very desperately to hit their mark. Soul wheezed and panted heavily, his lungs felt like they were swelling up like balloons and could burst at anytime. Before Soul even realized it, a searing pain surged through his left shoulder and blood spurted from it like a long red ribbon. A bullet managed to pierce his shoulder. Soul screamed out in pain, clutching his bleeding wound.

Soul started to slow down, if he tried to run any faster, his wound could open up and he could bleed to death. Soul groaned, pressing on as the guards followed in full pursuit.

"Shit…" he gasped. He began to stagger, his vision started to fade.

He had lost too much blood. Soul then weakly looked up ahead. At the end of the alley was the very edge of the city, the outer ring. He cringed, there was no place to run, no place to hide. He could either die by the hand of the guards, or jump. Soul limped on, he could hear the guards closing in on him. The edge grew closer and closer to him, he could feel the cool breeze and smell the salty air. Freedom was just out of his reach.

Suddenly a noise came from above the alley wall. A figure jumped down right in front of Soul, blocking his only way.

The figure glared at Soul, letting out a small scoff "you should have just stayed in that courtyard and been crushed to death…now I'll have to finish you off."

Soul eyed the figure, he could barely make out the man's appearance through his hazy gaze but he could recognize that voice.

"So, your one of those Council bastards, aren't you. Heh, what makes you shut ins so special anyway, I guess it doesn't really matter anyway" Soul spat. "Could I at least know the name of my executioner?"

The man nodded from behind his black hood, "I am Saix." He then reached into his black overcoat, pulling out a long gleaming sword and brandishing it a couple times "I won't keep you waiting…prepare to die" Saix growled. He then lunged at Soul with great force, aiming to strike him down with one slash.

Soul quickly reacted to the attack, lifting up his hand cuffs and stopping the sword with its chain.

A few small sparks fly from the clash "Heh, what the hell was that?" Soul chuckled, "slow and weak, come on now, your better then that dumb ass."

Saix retracted, taking a few steps back from Soul. A glint of his golden eyes burned through the veil of darkness covering his face. Soul's glaring red eyes stared right back, both sets of eyes locked onto one another. They both stood their, a moment or two, silent, waiting for either opponent to make his move. Saix suddenly, lowered his weapon, giving off a deep sigh. Soul raises a brow at Saix's gesture. Was he giving up, after one clash?

"Evan's…" Saix uttered, he then reached a hand into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small shiny object.

Then, with one swift flick of his wrist, he tossed the object into the air. It fell to Soul's feet, making a soft clinking noise. Soul, still having his eyes locked onto Saix, reached blindly for the object, plucking it from its spot. Soul then took a moment, staring at the object he obtained. It was a small silver key.

Saix shifted slightly from his stance, Soul's eyes immediately shot back up to him "…what's this for?" He muttered, clutching the key in his palm.

Saix just stared at him, his golden amber eyes never ceasing to look away, or even blink.

"…I thought this would make the fight more of a fair match…you would want that now…wouldn't you?" He said, his voice seemed to soften, becoming as flat and emotionless as before in his office.

Soul stared at the key once again, breathing hard. His wound was opening up even more, letting out more blood from his body. He took the key, jamming it into the lock of his handcuffs. With a small click, the cuffs came free from his wrist, clattering to the ground.

Soul chuckled softly, rolling around his wrists to get the blood flowing into his fingers "Heh, I guess this should make this fight more interesting. Might even be a cool experience." Soul said, clenching his hands into tight fists.

Saix nodded slowly "Then lets begin, show me the power of a weapon of the D.W.M.A." He held up his sword again, ready for the ensuing battle.

Soul grined, holding out his arms in a airplane fashion "…alright, I won't keep you waiting."

Suddenly, Souls arms began to glow a bright hot white color. They then burst into an aura of light, completely enveloping his arms up to the shoulder. Saix looked away for a moment, the light was almost blinding. As he looked back upon his opponent he saw his own reflection gleaming against the red and black scythe blades that replaced Soul's arms.

"Impressive…" Saix said, inspecting the blades closely "…I've never seen such a transformation before…"

Soul laughed, getting ready to make his strike, "Thanks, lets do this Sai…just know that I won't hold back."


End file.
